The major research activities at PSC have two broad foci: fertility and family planning, and population distribution and differentiation. Current study topics in these areas include fertility and family planning in Taiwan, the importance of community level variables on fertility and family planning in Malaysia, family size expectations and preferences in the U.S., the relation of fertility to marital stability, women's labor force participation, and sex-role attitudes, population projections for the Upper Great Lakes region, the distribution of population within American metropolises, trends in racial segregation in public schools, the measurement and implications of population clustering, economic-demographic interactions in pre-industrial Europe, and historical population dynamics in German villages. Other current studies include stochastic models for analysis of demographic time series, homogeneity of siblings on education and occupation, and econometric analysis of U.S. fertility change. Work has begun on the development of a more explicit comparative fertility framework through a combination of our data archives and the World Fertility Survey.